Minty Christmas Special
The Minty Christmas Special was an Euro Truck Simulator 2 stream Jimmy did in the 2018 Christmas Eve. Transcription * Start of vídeo: Minty IV's signature air horn * End of intro Hello guys, it's Jimmy here, and today, in How to Abuse of a Poor Spaniard, we are forcing her to drive Minty. '' - Verónica after the end of the intro * 56:00 Verónica takes control of Minty * 1:04:40 Verónica rolls Minty, causing 82k euros of damage. Her excuse was that she's use to drive her car, which Jimmy called a box while Minty was a fine lady, her reply being "stop calling my car a box, your car is a box". It's unknown which one of his cars Verónica was refering to. ''Jimmy, why it's so sensitive? - Verónica, saying about the steering wheel after she rolled Minty trying to do a straight angle turn while doing 80kph * 1:15:10 Verónica sings Country Roads, as Jimmy asked in Minty Brings Chaos To America. * 1:22:20 Verónica ends her job and gives the wheel back to Jimmy. The shifter knob gives thanks for the end of the mistreatment. Despite being drunk, she may have done better than a "sober" Jimmy in the previous Minty streams. * 1:37:20 Jimmy announces to the public he and Verónica are in a relationship * 1:48:48 OK guys, how would you feel if you had to spend Christmas away from your family? - Verónica, seconds before the worst regret she ever had in her life (Jimmy presses the EXCELLENT button in the soundbox and laughes hysterically) So many people and I had to choose you, why? - Verónica, wondering why she chose the THICC Brit * 2:01:45 Verónica calls her brother, who seems extremely drunk. Jimmy interferes several times in the call (for the annoyment of Verónica). One minute later, she tells her brother "Today Jimmy announced our relationship to his subscribers". Jimmy siendo gilipollas (Jimmy being an asshole) - Verónica at 2:04:49 * 2:08:10 Me ha obligado a conducir, este hijo de la gran puta, ese, el so mierda, el jodío (pronounced "joio") mamarracho me ha obligao (obligado) a conducir (He forced me to drive, this son of a bitch, this dumb motherfucker forced me to drive) - Verónica to an unknown parent * 2:19:30 Jimmy pauses the gameplay to comfort a homesick Verónica after she ends her phone call. * 2:26:30 Jimmy intends to do a last delivery "with a Spanish song to make Verónica feel at home". She asks for Rosalía, but Jimmy chooses Despacito. Jimmy: This is your Culture, right? Verónica: No, that's Mexico (despite Despacito's singer being Puerto Rican) Jimmy:You're Mexican? (a possible reference to Verónica's first day in Discord when they argued after Jimmy comparing Spain with México) (Verónica slaps Jimmy in the hand) Trivia * This is the only Euro Truck Simulator 2 stream that didn't had any Eurobeat or Hardbass (the version of Kalinka used in the hardbass playlist isn't exactly hardbass). * This stream marked the first time other person than Jimmy drove a Minty. Category:Euro Truck Simulator 2 Category:Streams